Hellfire
by BiteMe945
Summary: This story is about a treaty between heaven and hell and Haven (an angel) is sent to hell as part of the treaty
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

"Welcome to the signing of the first ever treaty between heaven and hell," someone from the crowd mutters, "I'm sure this is gonna be just delightful."

Laughter follows this comment causing Dad to pull me closer and whisper, "Are you sure you want to do this? You can back out at any time. You shouldn't go to that horrid place. Who would _willingly_ volunteer to go to hell? Most people try to _avoid_ it?"

"How do you know it's a horrible place, or should I say horrid?" I snap, "You've never been there!"

"It just is and I don't want you to go!"

Dad has the tendency to be _way_ overprotective and I guess it just comes with the territory, considering he's the _archangel _Michael, yeah that's right the protector blah, blah, blah. I've grown used to it over my sixteen _years_. I mean I could stand not going out to all-nighters and going to hang at my friends' places, but today all this protective shit is just grinding on my already tense nerves.

Today's my chance to leave, my only chance of escape, because barely anyone gets a chance _to leave heaven_, and I'm one of those lucky people. Truthfully heaven isn't as perfect as everyone makes it out to be. It's stricter beyond belief; the out of control parties have about fifty chaperones if that tells you anything! What teenager really wants to spend their time at a party with fifty chaperones when we all know on earth most the time they don't even have _one!_

"Dad I'm not backing out! How many times do I have to tell you to get it through your thick skull? It's my chance…um, I mean duty, and I'm not backing out at the last second. Who would take my place?" I huff.

"Haven, I know you think it's_ your_ duty, but it doesn't have to be, I'll find someone to replace you. No problem!"

"I know your ways and you can't force some unsuspecting stranger to take my place just because you don't want me to leave! I mean seriously it's my freaking choice, not yours. It's _my _life."

Dad's eyes icy blue eyes darken and I know I've gone too far. He is all about don't disrespect your elders and stuff and if you do I swear you can almost see the_ smoke_ coming out of his ears.

"Young lady, don't go any farther, I know you don't think before you say anything, but at least try!"

At that moment my bffae runs up. (Perfect timing, as always. I get to avoid another of Dad's_ major_ lectures.) "I'm gonna miss you girl!" she yells so loud everyone within a mile of us can probably hear. She skids to a stop, mere _inches_ from crashing into me, which is surprising because she normally _does_ and we both end up sprawled on the floor. Her straight brown hair falls in front of her eyes and she bats it out of the way. Her green eyes are sparkling with tears (or excitement, you can never tell with her. She's harder to read than one of the fancy smancy classic books with all the big words) and she's bouncing from foot to foot for no apparent reason. (I think she's ADHD because Aurora has never been able to sit still.)

"Haven't you ever thought about using your inside voice?" I joke.

"What do you mean? I am using my inside voice. If you want me to use my outside one just say the word!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Aurora, I never said that! I think I'm still deaf in one ear from the last time you used it!"

"Really, I guess _I still_ need to work on it. I thought I had it perfected!" She says sadly "My effect on people should last longer, because I'm awesome!" Aurora gasps

"Girls! Quiet down the signing of the treaty and the exchange of peoples will start in 30 seconds!" Dad whispers all flustered, I guess it's because I'm one of the peoples getting exchange.

"Geeeeeesh, Mr. Michael we were just talking!" Aurora yells.

My dad gives me the death glare so I distract Aurora, which is easy if you have food of any kind. She's like a _human_ garbage disposal, but then again I kind of am to, just not _as _bad. I haven't found anything she won't eat yet, considering her absolute favorite thing to eat is laffy taffy covered in nacho cheese. I hand he a ginormous root beer sucker and she shuts up just like I turned a switch. It will probably only last a few minutes, but hey, at least it works, even if it's not for long.

The ceremony starts with God getting up from his throne and walking down the steps to shake hands with Satan, something I thought would happen when hell froze over! (Ha-ha, get the joke!) When I say shake hands I mean they look like they're shaking a bag of dog shit instead of another person's hand! They barely touch the tips of each other's fingers and they wear grimaces on their faces. It was really funny to watch and Aurora was practically rolling on the floor laughing her head off, like the time we paid Arianna to hug the biggest bitch in heaven, Amanda.

Then I have to walk up front because my name gets called along with Satan's only daughter's, Opal. (We're the two people who are switching places.) I have to stand in front of God and Opal's in front of Satan. I guess we're supposed to represent them. Opal gracefully switches places with me while I stumble over my own feet trying to do the move God has drilled into my head over the past three months. I fall on my face about four times but hey I'm still alive, _at least_, when I come to a stop in front of Satan. The crowd bursts into laughter and Dad face palms. A voice come on the speaker announcing the ceremony is over and refreshments will be served in the cathedral. I start walking towards it when a hand clamps down on my shoulder. I hear a loud pop and next thing I know I'm standing in a whole different room, and instead of being in heaven,_ I'm in hell._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Well, dear I hope you enjoy yourself here!" a man behind me says hospitably "I will get my son to show you around in an hour, in the mean time you can settle into your room."

I turn around and see the man who was talking was the one, the only Satan. I start to stutter a reply when he pokes his head out the door and bellows "Olga! Show this fine young lady to her room."

Olga lunges into the room with a scowl on her face and looks me over. She grunts and nods her head in a jester I guess means I should follow her, so I do. We end up in a huge room with a gothic Victorian feel. It has floor to ceiling windows that looked out at a court yard filled with black roses. It contained a black wood canopy bed with a matching vanity and dresser. The sheets on the bed were black silk and the comforter was deep purple. The walls were the color of the night sky when it's a new moon. There was a chaise lounge in the same shade of purple as the comforter and the four doors were a charcoal color. I walked up to each door and opened them hesitantly. Of course one opened to the hall, and another opened to a huge walk in closet that was completely empty and another led to a large balcony with wrought on fencing and the last door led into a huge bathroom with black marble everywhere and I mean everywhere. I think everything in there was made out of it except for the toilet paper and towels. My room in whole was beautiful in a gothic way, not me but still beautiful, nothing on like I imagined hell would be like. While I was admiring the room I must have lost track of time because before I knew it there was a light knock on the door leading to the hall.

"Come in." I called thinking it might be Olga or another servant, but when the hottest gut I ever seen walks through the door I stutter, "Who the hell are you!" He has the blackest hair I ever seen and it flopped over his grey eyes perfectly. His jeans hugged his hips like he was a male model and his black t shirt was nothing special but it showed off his broad chest and to top everything off he had on black motto boots and a blue ball cap.

He looks at me calmly and states "No need to yell at me, you are the one who called 'come in' right?"

"Y y yes" I stutter.

"Then why were you so surprised when someone came in!" he snaps

"You're not who I expected okay?" I mutter

"And who were you expecting?" he smirks

"I thought it might be Olga, she just dropped me off hear a few minutes ago!"

"You mean_ sixty_ minutes ago."

"What! It couldn't have been that long!"

"Well, it was. Do want to be shown around or what? If not I'll tell dad you bailed"

"Wait, you're Satan's son!"

"Yes."

"Omigawd! I feel sooooooooooo stupid! I should have known! It's not like your some crazy stalker who came here to rape me!" I slap my hand over my mouth and feel my cheeks reddening. I can't believe I just said that!

"How do you know?" he smirks "By the way, name's Lucian, but everyone calls me Luke."

"Oh, okay! Well you gonna show me around or are we just gonna stand here all day looking at each other?"

"Ummmmmmm, no, I'm not. Maybe, after you change out of that stupid white frilly dress! I can't be seen with someone dressed like that!"

"Well, this is all I have unless you want me to go naked because your dad kind of flashed out before I could grab my crap from home!"

"Did you even look in your drawers? Dad bought clothes that will fit in down here. I'll wait outside while you change." Luke states then walks in to the hall and slams the door behind him.

"No, but I looked in the closet!" I shout at his back disappearing through the door.

I rush over to my dresser and dig through the clothes (all of which are very revealing, just saying). I decide on fishnet tights, a black lace keyhole dress, combat boots, a red and black checker bow I clipped in my hair and fake snake bite piercings. When I walk outside the room Luke sizes me up like a pig going to the slaughter house. "Not bad, not bad at all," He states, "you might actually fit in, not well, but you might. Your white hair will stand out. That's out of the norm down here."

We start walking down the dark corridor and he asks, "Why did you want to come here? I mean seriously how many angels want to go to hell?"

"Why wouldn't I want to come here? It doesn't seem all that bad." I state, "Just because I'm an angel doesn't mean I'm stuck up and doesn't want to live a little!"

"Ummmmmmm, it kinda does."

"Just show me around then you never have to see my face again, okay."

Luke briskly nods and strides down the hallway. I struggle to keep up with his long strides because I'm only five feet three inches when he's got to be over six feet. Luke didn't seem to notice and I wasn't going to tell him to slow down. That would make me seem whiney and no one wants people to think they're whiney when they get to a new place, so I just jog to keep up. He randomly starts pointing at doors and telling me what they are, but my memory sucks so I'll never know where anything is. While I'm looking around in a daze another gorgeous guy walks up and shouts, "Cuz, who's this chick you're show'n round this time?"

"What do you want Beau?" Luke states dryly.

"I jus wanna meet the hot chick. Sumthin wrong with dat?"

"You really need to learn how to talk right. I mean seriously 'dat' who freaking says that?"

I just stand there watching not quite knowing what to do. I know it's only polite to introduce myself but Luke's 'cuz' sounds like a total jerk, but _of course_ my manners have to kick in because they have been drilled into my head like a screw.

"Ummmmmmm, you guys shouldn't talk about me like I'm not here. And FYI I'm not some chick, I'm…"

Luke grabs my arm and pulls me into another room and I hear Beau yell, "Whoa, already taking her to bed! I see how you work. Act like a gentleman then bam next thing she knows you're screwing her! Oh wait I already knew you're not a gentleman and I guess she'd about to find out too." Luke's eyes flash and his breathing quickens, "Just leave her alone Beau. She doesn't need to have anything to do with you."

"Oh and your such and good guy to know. You should tell her about what happened to Tami."

"That was a long time ago Beau and you've done worse."

I hear footsteps outside and I take it for granted Beau left. Luke closes his eyes and steadies his breathing while he leans against the door. When it reaches a normal speed he looks at me and says, "I'm really sorry about Beau, he doesn't have any manners. And if you don't mind me giving you a pointer don't go around announcing who you are, people will find out soon enough. Enjoy yourself as long as you can because when people find out who you are they'll treat you different."

"You think I don't know that? I've been treated different all my life because of who my dad is. Why do you think I volunteered for this? I wanted to escape my prison, that's why! Do you know what it feels like to live your whole life in a protective box? Oh and what did you do to Tami cause if you hurt her in anyway, I'm out of here!"

"I…messed her up ok" Luke mutters

"Messed her up how exactly?"

"Got her addicted to drugs, and she overdosed and died, but I'm not that guy anymore."

"Save it Luke. I'm going back to my room! I shouldn't have even asked!" I cry and storm out of the room. Unluckily I run smack dab into Beau. "Hi, there. Did cuz disappoint you cause I can guarantee you I never would." He says while mushing me against him. I struggle to get away but it's no use, he's too strong.

"I like it when they fight." He growls He restrains my wrists and pulls me tighter against him and whispers in my ear, "Why don't I go find a place where we can be alone and get to know each other?"

"Let me go" I start to whimper and at that very moment Luke slinks out of the room and sees Beaus hands clamped on my wrists and the pleading look in my eyes. Luke turns away and I think he's gonna leave. Then he launches in to a round house kick and hits Beau in the nose. Blood starts gushing out and soaks the front of my dress and starts running down my body. Beau releases my wrists to clasp his nose and I collapse on the floor in a heap. Then Luke bundles me into his arms and starts sprinting down the corridor with me cradled tightly against his chest. I look up and notice he has the darkest gray eyes I've ever seen, they're almost black. I also see fear in those eyes and start trembling then the tears start to fall that I was holding back. _So much for not seeming weak_, I think.

He ducks into my room panting and drops me onto by bed, then turns to leave. "Thanks, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come to help me. I'm still not sure we can be friends but, you might not be _as _bad as I thought." I sob

Luke grunts a noncommittal sound and leaves the room. _Wow, didn't you make a great impression on him, _I think; _I bet he thinks I'm a complete ditz. _ _I bet everyone will know about what happened and never let it go. I'll always be the weak angel heaven didn't care left. _With that sour thought I give into exhaustion.

…

I wake a few hours later feeling more drained than I did before I went to sleep. I slowly crawl out of bed and into the bathroom to soak in a needed bath. There are assorted soaps and I choose the stuff that smells like pomegranate. I turn on icy cold water and fill the tub, and then immerse myself.

I finally pull myself out an hour later and dry off. I walk into my room wrapped in a towel and see someone silhouetted in the middle of my room. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" I screech, "GET OUT! NOW! I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE! I WANT YOU OUT!"

The creep turns around and I see it is Luke. He stutters, "S sorry Haven! I just c c came by to check on you."

"You should have knocked! This isn't helping your case!" I scream

"I did and you didn't answer. I thought something was wrong."

"And why would something be wrong?"

"Beau."

"Beau?"

"Yes, he's known for sneaking into young ladies rooms."

"Like you!"

"I will leave now." Luke stiffly states

"Yeah, you're gonna leave and don't come back, EVER! Understand."

"I understand."

He leaves the room and I hurry to my dresser and start ruffling through my drawers. I can't find any pjs, only skimpy lingerie. Finally I just randomly grab some and drop my towel to get dressed. I just finished pulling on some black lace panties and bra when a knock sounded on the door.

"What?" I yell irritably

"Haven, can we just talk. I'm sorry I came into you room and for whatever else I did to offend you."

"No"

"Are you just gonna make me stand in the hall and yell through the door?"

"Yes."

"Come and open the door or I'll get Olga to."

"Then go get her, because I'm not opening the damn door for you!"

I hear Luke Bellow Olga's names and the next thing I know the lock is turning on my door. It hesitantly creeps open giving me enough time to tip toe into bed and pretend I'm asleep.

"Haven, get up. I know you're awake." Luke says from the doorway.

I don't move or answer so he comes up to my bed and yanks the covers off of me. His face turns bright red and it takes me a while to figure out why but when the answer hits me I feel a blush crawling up my whole pail body. "Give me the freaking cover back!" I screech

He bends over and picks it up while saying "Now if you'll give me a chance to explain, I will, or we can just forget our first two experiences ever happened and start over. Which would you like?"

"I'll take choice c. None of the above." I snap.

"I thought that would be the answer." He sighs, "I'll get my goody two-shoes older brother to show you around, and you might want to change. You still have to finish the tour."

Luke gets off the edge of my bed and leaves the room but he turns around at the last instant and say, "Press number 5 on your phone to get my brother when you're ready." Then he stalked out the room without a glance back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

_Great, another stuck up hell boy who thinks he's a god to show me through the house. Fun. _I think as I grab fresh clothes out of drawers I left open from before. This time I put on black skinny jeans and a black shirt that has a skeleton on it. I top it off with silver spike earrings and black converse high-tops.

_Great, now all I have to do is find a stupid phone and press five._

I look in every place I can think of until I'm about to give up when I see it. A brand knew iPhone 4s sitting in the closet, seriously who put the phone _in the closet_! I squeal and pick it up then press five. A low, sexy male voice answers. "Ummmmmmm, hi. Luke told me to call this number to finish my tour." I say quietly.

"Sweetheart, I think you have the wrong number. Luke's probably playing a prank on you. It's my typical little brother. I'll give you his number one second."

"Oh, sorry to bother you I'll just ask Olga to finish the tour. I'm not going to ask Luke. Thanks, bye."

"Wait; tell me exactly what Luke told you."

"Well he burst into my room and tried to set things right with what happened in the beginning of our tour but it didn't make a different because when he burst in I happened to be in the bathroom and I came out and saw him in my room. I force him out and he got Olga to unlock the door and sauntered in again and pulled the covers off me when I was…oh forget about that part you don't need to know. Anyway he gave me two choices I didn't choose one so he got mad and stormed out and I told him to never come back, so he told me to call this number when I was ready to finish it. He said his goody two-shoes older brother would show me around."

"Well, then you have the right guy, Luke just didn't tell me about it. I'll be right over. What room are you in?"

"Donno, you can ask Olga. She's the one who put me here."

"Will do, be there in five minutes." He hangs up his end of the line so I tap the end call button.

Exactly five minutes later there was a forceful knock on my door and I tentatively walk over and open it. Much to my surprise a guy even hotter than Luke stands there. He still has black hair but its blue black and is shaggier, more emo style that popular guy style. He also had snake bites, and some eyebrow piercings. He wore an asking Alexandria t-shirt and purple slouch skinny jeans. His eyes were an unnatural green color, almost like a cats.

"So, you're the phantom caller. I'm Blaze. Luke's youngest older brother."

I hide behind my bangs barely peeking out and murmur, "Sorry bout that."

"Hey don't be. You got me out of my calculus homework." He jokes.

I still pear through my bangs and he says," I didn't expect you to be shy. Luke told me you're a total bitch when I called him after I talked to you."

"He shouldn't go around calling people bitches, just because they don't like him!" I say forgetting to hide behind my bangs.

"That's more like it. Fiery temper, you'll fit in fine. Come on, I'll show you the ropes."

We walk into the hall way, this time Blaze takes his time and I don't have to jog to keep up like I did with Luke. He also goes over the rooms Luke already showed me and they seemed to stick better the second time around. When we finish the whole house I think I might actually be able to get around, not well but still it's better than nothing.

"Well, here's your room Haven. Hoped I helped a little."

"Thanks, it helped a lot more than you'll ever know." I smile and step into my room expecting Blaze to leave but instead he asks, "Mind if I come in?"

"Yeah, I mean no, I mean you can come in. I'm never good at answering those kinds of questions."

"Doesn't matter." He steps into the room and gawks.

"What? Is something wrong? Did I break something?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I just thought you might have personalized it, you know, made it you own."

"Oh, well me and your dad kinda flashed out before I could grab my stuff from home."

"Well, that settles it. I'm taking you on a shopping trip. You can get whatever you want. My treat, well more like Dad's treat, but still it's the same idea. We come from the same family and bank account."

"That's nice and all but the room's fine and it's kind of too late to go shopping. It's like midnight."

"Oh yeah, forgot. Tomorrow then."

"You don't need to take me shopping. The room's fine. Your family doesn't need to spend any more money on me. You guys already bought me knew clothes."

"I don't care. I'm still taking you even if you're kicking and screaming. You need to get some stuff you like in your room that's not just nice and you and I both know you don't really like it. Not your style and you wouldn't have chosen it for yourself would you?"

"No I wouldn't have, but there's nothing wrong with it. It's beautiful…"

"Wouldn't you rather it be you, then beautiful?"

"Whatever, I'm not going. Don't want to cause you any more trouble than I already did."

"You are, and it won't be any trouble. Me and some friends were already planning on going. Now go to bed. See you at ten."

With that he walks out of the room and I sigh, _he seems nice but almost too nice. What guy would willingly want to take a girl shopping even if he was already planning on going? I wonder if he's gay. Doesn't really strike me as gay, but you never know. I guess he could be bi._

I start stripping off my latest outfit down to the black lace lingerie and crawl into bed.

…

I wake up around nine forty five, fifteen minutes before Blaze is coming! _HOLY_ _SHIT!_ I scream in my head. I rush over to the dresser and vanity and start throwing stuff on. I end up wearing purple short shorts, a plain black t-shirt, grey combat boots and a purple and pink bow in my hair. I just finished clipping the bow in when a knock sounded on my door. "Come on in!" I yell

"Hey Haven, you ready?" Blaze says as soon as he walks in the door.

"Um, yeah I'll just grab something to eat in the car."

"Sounds good."

I reach for my wallet and he tries to casually slide his hand over to grab it before I do. "Blaze what do you think you're doing?"

"I am making sure you don't spend your own money on _anything_ today."

"Give me that right now! I can spend my own money if I want to!"

"Nope. Already said it was_ my _treat."

"Fine." I say billowing out my bangs, "Let's just get this over with, because now I'm not buying anything."

"Fine, I'll pick everything out for your room."

"Okay, whatever. Where is everyone?"

"Ummmmmmm, Alec was in the middle of a game of mw3 on Xbox live and Izzie had to spend the day with her grandma because she snuck out and went to a party last night without taking her sister."

"Okay, I get the whole MW3 thing but this Izzie girl had to go to her grandmas cause she didn't take her sister to a party, not because she snuck out?"

"Her parents are messed up. We'd better'd go or we'll hit major traffic. Come on."

"Where're we going?"

"You'll see when we get there. Come on already." He grabs my hand and pulls me through the winding hallways down to the basement. In the middle of the dirt floor down there is a black 1971 dodge demon with chrome trim in all the right places.

"What the fuck! How the Hell did you find this car? I always wanted one but Dad wouldn't let me get one because of the name. You know demon, and he was afraid I would drive like way too fast, so I had to stick to wings. Do you know how boring that is?" I babble

"Huh, who would've thought the only angel in all of heaven that like cars better then wings would in up in hell. So do you wanna drive? AS long as you don't crash her you're good." Blaze says as he throws me the keys.

"You're gonna let _me_ drive! Sweet! Move aside wings, this baby is taking you place." I say while pushing past Blaze and practically running to the driver's side if the car. I throw open the door and slide into the black leather bucket seats. The whole interior is black and chrome fighting for dominance and matches the outside of the car perfectly. Blaze climbs into the passenger's seat and I turn the key. "So, how do you get out of the basement?" I say while revving the engine.

"Well, that's the tricky part, you have to drive through _that_ wall, at exactly the right place, if you don't, you die." He states calmly.

"What!? Wall, drive through! Die!" I stutter

"Yep, you see that place between the two poles? You just drive through the wall right there and then we're in a parking garage. Can you handle it?"

"I guess but if I kill us don't be mad, wait won't we still be here?"

"I'll try not to be mad, and no we might not, we could end up in heaven, because I was born here and didn't get sent here and you got sent here but only because of a treaty."

"Okay, so drive through the wall between the poles." I say to myself. I press the gas petal and start speeding towards the wall

"Wrong wall!" Blaze yells over the roar of the engine

I slam on the brakes and the car lurches to a stop a few feet from the wall. "What?! There are two poles!"

"I know I was joking. I wanted to see how you'd react."

"Bastard." I slam my foot down on the gas and crash through the wall, which turns out to be cloth that looks surprisingly like a real wall, into the garage.

"See it wasn't that bad."

"You're still a bastard! Even if it wasn't that bad. So can you tell me why this place is so crowded and why you have to drive your car through a wall every time you want to leave?"

"Well, I drive through a wall every time because the garage is too crowded and I always lose my ride."

"I guess that answer will work, for now. So how do we get out of this stupid joint?"

"You follow the road, duh!"

"Well, sorry Mr. high and mighty."

I slam my foot down on the accelerator and speed through the maze of roads and hope I end up on one outside. I feel like I'm going in circles but as soon as I say that to Blaze we emerge outside and he starts cracking up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sooooooooooo funny." I sigh, "So how do we get to this mall?"

"That's for me to know, and you to figure out."

"Ugh, you're sooooooooooo childish! I guess I'll just ask for directions!"

"I guess you can but no one will give you any."

"Fine, guess we'll just drive in circles all day!" I slam my foot down on the accelerator and speed down the road. I go around hairpin curves at breakneck speed for about ten minutes before Blaze finally gives and tells me how to get to the stupid mall. Apparently I already passed the turn off so just to piss him off I kept going back around the curves at insane speeds that led to him gripping the seat for dear life because the seats don't have seat belts. With my insane driving skills we reached the mall in three minutes flat! Beat That! Hah! I haphazardly park the car in two parking spaces and climb out of the seat slamming the door on the way out.

"Now I see why your dad wouldn't let you get a car, especially a Demon! You do drive too fast!" Blaze mutters.

"I only drove that fast because you were being a total butt."

"Yeah, whatever. You wanna start shopping or what."

"Yep!" I dash for a store and he scrambles to catch up. By the time he's in the door I'm already talking to a sales person, who just so turns out to be an extremely hot surfer type dude. Blaze walked up to him and says, "Yo, what up dude! Since when do you work here? I thought you were still at the Waffle Hut."

"I just started here yesterday, and I'm glad I did or I would've never had the chance to meet this fine lady here, but it looks like she's already taken."'

"Nah, Matt she's all yours, I'm just showing her the ropes. Luke was supposed to but he freaked her out pretty bad so wala, it's my job!

"You know, Blaze, it would be nice if you didn't talk about me like I'm not standing right_ between_ you guys." I huff then storm off farther into the store.

"Well, she's kinda moody." I here Matt say loudly so I can hear.

"So not moody!" I say looking at him over my shoulder.

I walk up to a display showing the most awesome thing ever… a My Little Pony poster showing all the ponies in Equestria that ever aired on the show. I squeal with delight while grabbing a shopping cart and load it inside. I walk down the next isle browsing for something else that screams me not feeling bad about spending Blazes money anymore. I mean seriously who talks about a girl like that when she'd standing in-between you and person you're talking to. I grab a lamp with a chrome stand and a shiny purple shade when a hand clamps down onto my shoulder. I scream and jerk away while landing a good left hook on my assailant's jaw.

"Ow! Seriously Haven, you have to chill!"

"Blaze! Why'd you sneak up on me?" I stutter

"Hm, let's see because you stormed off when I was joking around with Matt and I found you and didn't n want you to run off again."

Right when Blaze finished his sentence Matt came puffing around the corner of the isle with a deranged look on his blotchy red face. "I heard screaming! What in the name of all things dark is going on! Is she hurt? Do I need to call 911?"

"That's sweet Matt, but you don't need to call 911. Blaze was just being a jerk like usual and thought it would be funny to scare me, but I showed him. Didn't I Blaze?" I say batting my eyes at him.

Just then Matt notices Blazes swollen jaw and he looks stunned and says, "Dude, she did that to you? I don't believe it. There is no possible way."

I smirk and say, "Well, while you geniuses try to figure how a girl can physically move her arm in a punching motion, I'm going to continue shopping." With that extraordinary comment that leaves them speechless I push my cart down another isle and carry on with my business.

I already have a black polka dotted rug, chair, and blankets in the cart when the boys catch up. At first I pretend not to notice them but they keep walking backwards in front of me making weird/silly face I can't hold my laughter in any longer and I start cracking up. With the atmosphere lightened Blaze looks at me and asks, "What you gotta get yet? Cause I still have to make some stops for myself."

I sort through the cart and tell him I only need a comforter. Matt sidles up to me and starts guiding me to the right section. I think I must have a strange look on my face or something because he looks at me and says, "What, do I have something on my face?"

I snort and reply, "No, dunckhoff, but don't you need to help other customers. I don't want anyone to think I get special treatment. I mean come on, what girl doesn't secretly dream about hot guys following her around like lost puppies?"

The boys look offended but I already lost interest in them and walk over to the awesomeness thing I ever saw, a black comforter with rainbow dash's cutie mark on it. I grab it off the display rack as fast as I can along with cutie mark pillows from the other mane six plus Derpy with a cheesy smile plastered on my face.

Blaze and Matt walk up and see the my little pony mech. In my cart and Blaze laughs, "Seriously, My Little Pony, who would've thought _you_ would be into that."

"Shut up!" I screech and drag him to the check off while Matt wanders over to his boss who just happened to be flagging him down with an "I'm gonna fire you if you don't get your act together" look on her face. Once we check out I politely throw all my bags at Blaze while batting my extremely long eyelashes that frame my bright blue eyes and tell him he's carrying them because it was his idea to go shopping. While he's struggling to not drop anything I pop the trunk and he unceremoniously drops everything inside and slams it shut.

"You said we are gonna stop at other stores right?" I ask mischievously

"Yeah, I gotta pick up some things and I guess you can to, but I'm not sure my favorite stores are your scene."

"You don't know that! So what store are we stopping at?"

"Nirvana, hot topic, and Spencer's."

"Really, Spencer's? What do you need to get _there_?"

"I like their t-shirts ok, nothing else."

"Fine, whatever."

I start walking away from the car in the direction of hot topic with Blaze at my side. You should see some of the looks different girls gave me, they ranged from omg how can he be seen with her to so jealous grrrrr I wish _I _ was her. It was pretty damn funny, and a few times just to piss off some who were staring very obviously I wink and wave in their direction. That sure got their faces to turn bright red and Blaze just shook his head and chuckles.

I pull open the door to hot topic and I feel like I'm in my version of heaven. The most awesome people I ever saw were wondering around looking at everything. The first thing I notice is the MLP FiM tees so I dash over and grab two Derpy shirts, a rainbow dash brony shirt and a Fluttershy yay! shirt. Of course Blaze is over looking at jeans so I move onto the band shirts and grad an Asking A. shirt, Sleeping with Sirens shirt, and a paramour sweater. I literally stumble into a display of dyes so I pick out an icy blue hair dye and walk over to Blaze who is still surprisingly still trying to decide which pair of skinny jeans to get.

"You need to get the bright red slouch ones." I intone from behind him. He turns around almost in a full circle before he notices me standing there with my arms loaded up with crap.

"Did you find enough stuff?" He asks his eyes twinkling when he grabs the jeans I recommended.

"Nah, but it's gotta work because I don't have any more arms!" I joke.

Blaze laughs pulling out his wallet while we walk up to the checkout. He pays in all cash this time so I get the idea his dad isn't paying for the stuff anymore so I make a mental note to pay him back for everything I picked out, including his jeans as a gift for taking me. At nirvana I get a few more band t-shirts and nothing at Spencer's, because you know, I wouldn't want him to get the wrong idea about me.

We walk back to the Demon and throw everything we got in the trunk along with my room stuff and I toss him the car keys. "You drive this time. I'm worn out! Who would've thought shopping would take so much work?!"


End file.
